Love Is All You Need
by only-some-loser
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is falling out of the sky to realize how important family is. (tag to 2x18, Riley Airplane)


**AN: This is the thirty-ninth installment of my personal challenge to write a tag to every episode. This is a tag to 2x18, Riley + Airplane. It takes place once Riley is back in LA. I don't normally write from Riley's point of view, but at the risk of sounding conceited, I think I did a really nice job. This piece is short, but I really like it a lot. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!**

* * *

The hugs Riley received from Mac and Jack once the two were back in LA with her were probably the best hugs she'd ever gotten. Jack came straight up to her and held her tight, one arm wrapped around her back while the other found its way to her head, holding her close. It was warm and comforting, and Riley quickly felt why Mac never pulled away first when Jack hugged him like that - that hug was normally reserved for the blond, and Riley had no problem with that, but she was going to enjoy this moment as long as she could.

"I'm so sorry this happened," Jack said, still not releasing her. "But I'm so proud of you. You did absolutely amazing, darlin', _amazing_." Riley only held onto him tighter at his admission. She didn't want to admit it, but she had been pretty terrified. She was glad only Billy had seen how truly scared she was, but she knew Jack would never judge her if he knew. Jack was like that, he never thought differently of people for showing emotions. Often, the man encouraged others to open more, particularly Mac. If she were being honest, Riley hadn't liked Mac upon first starting to work with him, if only because she thought Jack had replaced her in his life with the genius. But she very soon saw that that wasn't the case. Jack Dalton had room in his heart for the both of them, and now, Riley loved Mac like a brother. Jack was like a father to them both, after all.

Finally, Jack patted her on the back and released her. Mac quickly stepped up to take his place. His hug wasn't as bone-crushing as Jack's was, but it was tight in its own right. Mac gently held onto her with both of his arms across her back, his head buried in her shoulder. His grip was firm, yet gentle, desperate, yet loving. It was the longest hug Riley had ever shared with the blond - as long as hugs or holding while one was unconscious were discounted.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered. Riley smiled through the hug, hearing Mac's unspoken words, that he was scared for her, that he had absolutely no idea what to do, and that he didn't know how else to express his relief that she was perfectly fine. Mac dug his fingers in just a little bit more before releasing her, quickly stepping away and taking a deep breath.

Mac and Jack left it up to Riley to decide where they would go out to eat - on Jack's paycheck, of course, because he would never make his kids pay for dinner after a mission like that one. She of course chose her favorite Italian place, and basked in her friends' smiles as they drove over there.

Riley just couldn't believe how lucky she'd gotten to have such an incredible family in her life. If someone had told her when she was twelve that one day, she would be working a job that absolutely adored with friends that were the closest family she'd ever had, she never would've believed them, yet here she was. Her own biological mother was amazing, but Matty also filled that role quite well, although Riley usually liked to think of her as a cool aunt or big sister.

Cage, despite her absence from the team during her recovery, was still thought of in Riley's mind as another big sister. The two had an interesting relationship, but being sisterless herself, it was what Riley always figured it would be like. They still talked frequently, despite the distance.

Now Bozer was a bit more of an interesting story. Their relationship was complicated, but Riley wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Riley liked to think of Bozer as that weird cousin who was also your best friend, at least to her. Still, he was an invaluable part of her life.

As for Mac, it was like she said before. He was the little brother she never wanted, but wouldn't give up for anything. Not only was he the brain of the team, but he was also the soul of it. His unflinching morals always gave Riley hope, and helped her to remember that no matter what happened, one day, everything would be okay. Riley only wished Mac wouldn't get himself in so many life threatening situations. Seeing her little brother almost get killed so many times gave her nightmare fuel she could've easily done without.

Then there was Jack. As everyone knew, he was the father she had always wanted. Her own had always been subpar, although he did seem to be truly trying to change that, which she greatly appreciated. But Jack had never needed to change. The man had such a big heart, and it had enough room in it for both herself and Mac to have found a father that would never leave them, not like their own ones did. Riley couldn't believe how far she and Jack had come, but she couldn't have been happier for where they'd ended up.

Yeah, being stuck in a plane falling out of the sky really sucked to say the least, but her job was amazing, and the people were even more so. Those people were her family, and she would do everything in her power to take care of them as such. Her team meant everything to her, and, dysfunctional or not, Riley wouldn't trade them for the world.


End file.
